Pendragon: Memory
by IdiotAmerica56
Summary: [Sequel to Pendragon: Darkness] A year has passed, and Bobby Pendragon is being haunted by memories of the past. What can he do to rid himself of the dark memories of his past? Who is the strange controller of the Quigs, Emel? [On hiatus for the time]
1. Bobby's Nightmare

A/N: Here we go, with the sequel. I need to ramble a little bit before I start…

Please, please, please, please, please read Pendragon: Darkness before you read this. I beg you to. This contains heavy spoilers to it. Also, note that I started Pendragon: Darkness before the Quillan Games came out, so my Traveler from Quillan, and my territory of Quillan is all made up. SO DON'T ASK ME IF I'VE READ THE QILLAN GAMES CUZ I HAVE! Now that I've ridded myself of anger, let us go on with the story of Bobby and his problems.

* * *

**Pendragon: Memory**

_A sword lay still on the ground. It's design was slender, with a retractable blade that was now pointed north. The sword was familiar to him; something he wished he could destroy and forget, like he thought he had already. _

_The sword was calling to him, urging him to take it and re-commit his past sins. He felt his hand itching for the feeling of the hilt. He leaned forward, and felt his arm go out of control and leaned towards the sword. As his hand entered his sight, two glowing orange letters formed on his hand. _

_SD_

_He bent down closer, the letters sending white hot pain through his body, and picked up the sword. A white hot pain shot through his body, sending him sprawling backwards and hitting the wall._

Bobby Pendragon opened his eyes to the darkness of the bedroom. He jolted himself upright, and glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table next to him. It was 3:25 AM.

_Not the dream again_, Bobby thought. _Not that damn dream again. _From beside him, Saangi groaned and stirred.

"Bobby?" she said, her head emerging from under the covers. "Is something wrong?" a look of concern showed on her sleepy face.

"I just had that dream again, Saangi." Bobby replied.

"The one with the sword?" she asked. Bobby nodded. It had been one year since Bobby had aided the demon Traveler Saint Dane in his failing quest to destroy all of Halla. What a mistake that had been. Luckily, his friends had come to the rescue and told him that Saint Dane's path was not the correct path to follow.

And now, everything was back to normal. Bobby had married Saangi, Cid had married Yuri, Raux had married Rose, and Spader and Serenity's relationship was becoming stronger by the hour. Everyone's lives were going smoothly…

That is, until the dream. The nightmarish dream had began haunting Bobby about a month ago, and had not let up since. Bobby knew that it was all a dream, just a faint memory to remind him, but he was getting pretty pissed now.

"Please, Saangi," Bobby said gently. "Go back to sleep. I'm fine."

"All right," his wife replied, and buried herself under the covers once more.

Bobby rose out of the bed, and walked into the bathroom. He stared at his face in the mirror. He looked tired. His brown hair stood up everywhere, and dark lines were starting to form around his eyes. _These nightmares need to get the hell out of my head, _Bobby thought. He threw off his clothes and stepped into the shower, and didn't seem to notice that the water was cold. He just stood there, the water spraying his back. _Is this dream only a memory? Or is it telling me that something's going to happen? _Bobby thought of this as he dried himself off and changed into a black Ramone's T-shirt and jeans. He walked down the stairs of the house that him and Saangi now lived in, and into the garage. He slipped on his shoes and mounted the Suzuki motorcycle he had bought a few months earlier. Bobby opened the garage door, and set off to the unknown.

* * *

_I can't believe it's already been a year, _the Saint thought. He was standing on the cliff overlooking the capital city of Ibara, wearing the typical clothing of a Saint: a black hooded cloak. A year ago, when the Tower of Flames had collapsed, his family had been killed. And now he stood where that tower once stood representing Fire, and looking at the spot where his parents had once lived. 

The Saint walked to the ruins of the tower, and noticed something under a pile of rubble. He moved the rubble aside, and was staring at a ray of red light coming out of the ground.

"What the hell?" the Saint said to himself.

_"Hello there," _A voice came from the light. The Saint wasn't able to explain how it sounded. It sounded calm, yet angry, happy yet said, everything but nothing, a whisper that was a scream…it was everything and nothing. The Saint wondered if this was the soul of the dead God of Fire.

"Hello," the Saint replied to the voice and stepped backwards three steps.

_"Don't worry,"_ the voice said in the perfect voice that was not male nor female. _"You can trust me. I only want to help you." _

"And what is it that you want to help me with?" the Saint replied. Something was strange about this voice…about the light, about everything. The Saint bent down, closer to the voice.

_"I can help you with everything." _the voice replied._ "And I can tell you of things to come."_

"Things to come? Like the future?"

_"Exactly like that. But, if you don't want my help, that's fine too." _

"Help me," the Saint replied. "Please, keep Ibara safe."

_"Good choice, boy." _the Saint then noticed that the light wasn't coming from the ground. It was coming from some kind of broken crystal that was emitting a strange light. The voice started to speak again. _"Pick up the crystal. Then I can help you fully." _The Saint leaned in and clutched the red crystal in his hands. A feeling of calmness and peace filled his body. But there was something else…another feeling, that was buried deep under that he couldn't place.

_"Good." _the voice now echoed around the Saint's head, and he noticed that the crystal was slowly sinking into his skin.

"What's happening?" the Saint exclaimed.

_"Don't worry. This is supposed to happen." _The crystal sank into the skin fully, and a sharp pain filled the Saint's body. A series of black lines began to tattoo themselves around the Saint's arm, and when it reached his palm, they began to circle and form two illegible letters that were entwined perfectly. _"Before I disappear for a while, I have one thing to tell you," _the voice said inside the Saint's head. _"Watch out for suspicious behavior, and don't trust anyone." _A feeling of a small explosion erupted in the Saint's head, and a creepy feeling of absence formed as well.

* * *

Bobby turned right, onto a backstreet. It had been about two hours since he departed from home, so it was now 5:35. He knew exactly where he was headed now. He turned another corner, and stopped the bike. He was standing outside an expensive block of condos. 

Bobby parked the motorcycle, and walked up to the doors. He took his ring of keys and inserted a small brass key into the lock and turned the doorknob clockwise. The door swung open, and Bobby stepped inside, pocketing his keys. He rode the elevator to the fifteenth floor, and down a short hallway. He opened a white door, and stepped inside a richly furnished apartment.

To Bobby's left, there was a living room with a plasma TV, a computer, and three black couches. To his right was the kitchen, and straight in front of him was a short hallway that led to the bedrooms. Bobby heard the faint sound of a shower, and sat down on one of the couches and waited. A few minutes later, Courtney Chetwynde came into the living room wearing the same nightgown she had been wearing when Bobby had brought her back from the dead one year ago. For some reason, she was always seen wearing that nightgown, and it never got dirty.

"Bobby?" Courtney said, staring at the boy who had brought her back to life. "What are you doing here?"

"I had that nightmare again," Bobby said.

"The same one?" Courtney said, coming to sit next to Bobby on the couch. Bobby nodded as Courtney wrapped her arm over his shoulder in a comforting way that didn't show love, but just feelings. "Just ignore it, Bobby." she said. "It's just a memory of the bad things you've done. Don't do anything about it. Just ignore it. Your mind is just trying to make you remember not to join up with Saint Dane." Bobby nodded. He understood that, but did it mean anything else?

"Thanks, Courtney," Bobby said. He picked himself up off the couch. "I'm off. I'm just going to put this dream off for now."

"Bye, Bobby." Courtney said, and as he shut the door, she blew him a kiss. She sighed. Bobby would never love her again. Of course, she was happy that Bobby was happy, but she had been a lot happier when they had been dating for what…about a minute when they first kissed before Bobby's Uncle Press had came and whisked Bobby, _her_ Bobby, into the unknown.

That day seemed liked it had been yesterday, when really it had been years.

Bobby shot through the streets, and back to his house. When he went inside, Saangi was still sleeping, so he occupied himself by reading books on self defense.

Bobby turned a page to his book, and noticed something outside the window. He walked over to the window, and opened them slightly. Outside, the sun was barely starting to rise, and the shadow of a person was reflected off the wall of the neighbors house.

"Probably some teenagers cutting through our yard again," Bobby said to himself. But then he noticed something. Below the shadow, which happened to be a girl now thatBobby had a better shot of her, were three small dogs. These dogs were different though.

They had spikes running down their backs.

A/N: There we go! First chapter of the sequel! It was a little redundant wit the ending to the first chapter of Pendragon: Darkness, but the sequel will be a ton different from Darkness. Trust me. Expect lots of twists and stuff! Please review!


	2. Strange Flume Ride

"Quigs? Again?" Bobby swore under his breath. "Damn it!" Bobby quickly let the curtain drop, and went to a small wooden chest and unlocked it with a brass key. He pulled open the drawer and pulled out a silver handgun equipped with a silencer. He pulled open the front door and stepped outside. The girl commanded her Quigs in a tone like a snake, but calming and almost legible. Bobby cocked the handgun and pointed it at the girls head.

"Don't even try, Bobby Pendragon," the girl said, her voice low and hiss-like. "Becausssse you won't win," she hissed something to the Quigs, who leapt off their feet and flew towards Bobby. Bobby pulled the trigger of his gun four times, but none of the bullets hit. The Quigs were actually dodging the bullets!

6 bullets left.

Bobby pointed the gun at another Quig and shot one bullet. It missed, but instead of hitting the Quig like it was supposed to, it hit the girl who was commanding them. The girl hissed, and disappeared in black smoke, along with the Quigs she had been controlling.

Bobby stood still for a second, catching his breath. He finally stepped inside, and placed the handgun back inside the drawer and locked it.

Saangi then came down the stairs, looking dazed and confused.

"Bobby? What happened out there?" she asked.

"The Quigs are back," he said. "Something's gonna happen soon. I can predict it."

"I thought it was finally over a year ago," Saangi said sadly. "It ended. Saint Dane died! We were going to start a family, and forget all about the Travelers!"

"I know," Bobby said. "I'm frustrated too. But we have to fight one more time. Just once more."

"I'm not fighting," Saangi said defensively. "or doing anything for the Travelers for that matter."

"But Saangi…" whined Bobby. "You'd be a great help,"

"Thanks Bobby, but I'm not going to help. Not this time." Bobby sighed. He had tried. But he wasn't giving up. Not just yet.

That night, Cid and Yuri stopped by for dinner. Bobby explained to them what was happening, what with the dreams and the Quigs and the girl.

"Interesting," Yuri said, taking a bite of food. "Do you think this is the work of Saint Dane again?"

"It can't be," Cid replied. "Saint Dane was killed by me. There's no way that he can come back from the dead."

"I agree with Cid," Saangi said. "There's no way that Saint Dane could be alive again,"

"But he is," Bobby argued. "Quigs wouldn't just come out for the hell of it!"

After many more arguments, Cid and Yuri left for home, and Bobby and Saangi headed to bed. It was almost midnight when Bobby finally drifted off to sleep.

His slumber was deep, but not haunted by dreams of the darkness. But finally, at about 4:38 AM, a picture floated into Bobby's mind.

_He was standing inside a familiar room, wearing a black cloak. On the ground was a haunting sword of silver color. He stared at this sword, and at the familiarity of it. The blade was retractable, and was facing north in the tower. He bent down to pick up the sword, and as his hand crept closer to the hilt, two almost sadistic letters formed on his hand._

_SD._

_His fingers curled around the hilt of the blade, and a white hot pain shot through his entire body, sending him flying backwards into the wall._

_He fell to the floor, the pain still alive, and soon stood back up, the sword still gripped between his fingers. _

_"Pendragon," a dark voice crept through the darkness. A figure then emerged from the shadows, and punched Pendragon in the stomach. Pendragon dropped the sword, and fell to the ground. The shadow crept closer, and stomped his foot into Pendragon's gut._

Bobby woke up, sweat dripping down his forehead. He had never gotten that far in the dream. It had usually ended with him being smashed into the wall, but tonight, a mysterious stranger had appeared and attacked. But that event in the dream wasn't the only thing that was different. Before, the pain that Bobby had experienced in the dream had _only _been in the dream. But tonight, the pain had transferred into Bobby's actual life as well. Bobby clenched his jaw to deal with the pain, and rose from the bed, which created more.

"Damn," he muttered. "What the hell is up with these dreams?" Something had to be done about these dreams.

But what?

Bobby walked down the stairs, and poured himself a glass of juice. He sat down in a chair in the living room and flipped on the TV. There was no news that shouted out "Saint Dane is here! Wooohooo, lets all party!" Or just "Saint Dane is here at all, so Bobby flipped off the TV and went to take a cold shower. By the time the shower was finished, the pain had ceased and Bobby felt better, cheerier.

He dried off the shower, and combed his hair. As he pulled the brush through his smooth hair, his face caught his attention. His eyes looked tired, and like they had seen something he never wanted to see again. They were also slightly bloodshot, and the rest of his face looked worn out.

"I need more sleep," Bobby said softly. By now, it was about seven, and Saangi had awoken.

"Good morning, sweetie," she said, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Did you have the dream again last night?" Bobby contemplated lying about it, and saying that he didn't, but he didn't like lying to Saangi.

"Yes," he said. "It went on longer than it should have, and the pain that I feel in the dream happened here also.

"The pain became real?" she said, a startled look on her face. "Bobby, maybe you should see someone about this."  
"I can't see a regular doctor! It's not every day that a guy has a dream about memories of helping a demon Traveler and the sword that he wielded to kill people!"

"I'm not talking about an ordinary doctor," Saangi replied coolly, a sly smile on her face. "I'm talking about someone who went through something similar that you went through. Maybe see if he's having dreams like this too."

"Raux…" Bobby said to himself. "I gotta go see Raux."

Bobby hopped onto his motorcycle and rode to the second flume, since the one in the subway station had been destroyed by Saint Dane. He parked the bike inside the gates of the house so it wouldn't get stolen and walked into the basement. There were no Quigs guarding the flume, which was strange. Bobby stepped into the flume and yelled.

"Ibara!" the music began, and Bobby began to drift into the flume. Something was different about the music today. It was quicker, darker, and a little like angst. "What the hell…" Bobby muttered. The music's tempo became faster, and the calm feeling of the flume ride was gone as Bobby stopped moving and started to fall. He landed a on his feet about five feet below on crystal floor.

"Pendragon," a familiar female voice hissed. From the side, the figure of the girl appeared.

_Where did she come from? _Bobby wondered, but this wasn't the time to worry about such things. After things he had experienced in his life, impossible was easy to redefine. The girl who had controlled the Quigs appeared. No Quigs were with her.

"Who are you?" Bobby said. "And why the hell did the flume ride stop?" The girl smiled.

"I am Emel," the girl replied. "And that is all that I can tell you, Bobby Pendragon." With that, Emel jumped into the air and flew away, on a flume ride to wherever she lived. As soon as Emel disappeared, Bobby was lifted back upwards and his ride continued.

"What was that all about?" Bobby said. "And where did she come from?" Soon, Bobby arrived on the territory of flames and his thoughts of the strange flume ride were washed away. Above him were the ruins of the Tower of Flames, a place that brought horrid memories of Saint Dane and Ibara, and below him was the capital city of Ibara. To his right was a path Bobby hadn't noticed on his last trip here. He assumed it went to one of the other towns of this humongous territory.

Bobby decided to return to the ruins of the tower. Maybe revisiting the setting of his nightmares would make them cease. Bobby arrived, and nothing had changed. A few remains were lying on the ground, but otherwise everything else had fallen off the cliff into lava or into the town below.

"Bobby Pendragon," an unfamiliar voice said. "Welcome back to Ibara, the territory of flames." Bobby whipped around as a cold hand gripped his shoulder. It was a Saint, wearing a black cloak and a hood over his face.

"Who are you?" Bobby said.

"Who I am does not matter, Pendragon," the stranger replied. "I have come to give you some help. I've heard that you've been having some nightmares lately. Nightmares involving _memories." _

"Who the hell are you?" Bobby practically screamed. "And how do you know all of this?"

"I have my sources," the stranger replied with a small chuckle. "But anyways, here is your advice. Sometimes, to destroy the memory, you must destroy the cause." And with that, the stranger had disappeared into the dark abyss above them that would be called sky on earth.

"What the hell was that all about…" Bobby wondered aloud. He then realized something. Something startling. There had been something familiar about that strangers voice. He just couldn't place it, or tell where he'd heard it. Maybe it had been one of the Saints he had commanded during the war with Saint Dane and the Travelers. Bobby shrugged it off and headed down the cliff, into the main city.

"Pendragon!" a familiar voice yelled. Standing in the crowd was the smiling face of Raux, a companion of Spader's back when Bobby had turned to the darkness.

"Raux," Bobby replied, stepping closer to the man. The two men shook hands and embraced. "It's good to see you again,"

"Yeah," Raux replied. "C'mon, come to my house. Can you stay for awhile?"

"I guess," Bobby replied. "Saangi probably isn't expecting me for awhile…" Bobby remembered the cell phone in his pocket and wondered if he would get a decent signal while traveling through time and space. Bobby followed Raux through the crowds and into a rather large house.

"Rose!" Raux called. "Bobby Pendragon's here! He came to visit!" Rose came down a spiral staircase looking like a goddess with her pink hair down, wearing a black dress.

"Wow, you dressed up just for me?" Bobby said. Rose chuckled.

"No, Raux and I are going to a party in a few minutes, but I have to be there early." Bobby nodded to show his understanding.

"Sit down," Raux said, motioning to the chairs around him. Bobby sat down, as did Raux and Rose on the same couch. "So what brings you back to Ibara so unexpectedly?" Raux asked.

Bobby went on to explain the story of the nightmares, memories, pain, and lastly the Quig attack.

"I see," Raux said after Bobby finished with his story. "Well, I haven't been having any memories of the Tower of Flames, or joining Saint Dane, so I really can't help you. Sorry, Pendragon." Bobby didn't reply for a second, he was staring at the golden vases on the mantle of an ancient looking fireplace. He would ask Raux about the contents of them later.

"It isn't a problem," Bobby replied after an awkward silence. He wasn't lying either though. Surprisingly, after thinking about what that stranger had said, it made sense.

And Bobby now knew what he had to do for the dreams to end.

A/N: Wow, that took me a looooooong time to write. And I'm sorry, too. I kinda took a writers break. Oh well, what's done is done blah blah blah. And now its time to thank the reviews. 7 already. Wow. Umm thanks to PotatoPuff, Lady Pendragon, Uchiha James, Inu.Rox, believer07747, Rich, and Takeno98. Hope you liked the chapter, expect a faster update next time!


	3. The Adventure In The Flume

A/N: Emel is pronounced Eh mel. I forgot to give you guys brownies last time…-leaves brownies- munch on those as you read…

"Thanks for the hospitality," Bobby said, rising from the chair.

"Anytime, Bobby," Raux said. "You and Saangi are welcome here anytime, as well as everyone else."

"Same to you," Bobby said, and he embraced Rose. He followed the married couple out the door and back out into the open. As he walked through the city and back towards the cliff, he glanced around at the city and it's surroundings, noticing many things he hadn't before, like that a humongous cliff towered over the city. Anyone capable of climbing to the top of the cliff would be able to chip off some of the rock and destroy the city below…

A plan to rid himself of the memories was slowly forming in his head. Bobby grinned. Everything would work out perfectly…

Bobby stepped closer to the flume and stared inside. Could he possibly meet Emel again inside the flume? Only time would tell, so Bobby stepped closer into the flume.

"Second Earth!" he yelled. The calming melody began, and Bobby was whisked off of his feet and into the crystal tunnel. The music was the same unfamiliar tune it usually was, and when Bobby came to the spot where he thought he had stopped before, he began to try to stop again.

"Stop!" he yelled, but he continued moving through the flume at a steady pace. He tried grabbing onto the walls, but that also didn't work. Finally, he tried something very simple: leaning forward, something he had never tried before on a flume ride. After all, why walk through a tunnel going through time and space when you can _float _going through a tunnel going through time and space?

Bobby landed on his feet, and looked around. The music had picked up speed a small bit. To his left was just a regular crystal wall, but on his right he could barely see a small opening. He crept towards it, and when he reached the area, he realized it was a corridor. Bobby stepped inside. The walls were also made of crystal. It was a small corridor, and if the others were walking with him, they would have to walk in a single file line instead of side by side.

Bobby walked through the tunnel, the flume music still playing as if speakers were hidden in the walls. After about five minutes of walking north, Bobby came to a staircase, also crystal. He began the climb upwards, and soon arrived at a cliff. If he was to fall off, Bobby would fall into the clouds. Note to self: don't fall off. Bobby was amazed at the sight of the clouds from so high up. Bobby wondered what was below him.

He leaned against the wall, and felt some kind of bump on the regularly smooth as silk crystal wall. He stood upright, and stared at the bump. It appeared to be some kind of symbol written on the wall. Bobby watched, amazed, as the symbols began to shift and form themselves into letters, and soon a word. It now read: 

Exem

The word meant nothing to him. Happy about his discovery, Bobby traveled back down the staircase and through the corridor and back into the main tunnel of the flume. He was picked back up off his feet and he began to float back to Second Earth.

Bobby was mystified about the fact that the flume had back tunnels. But deep down, he wasn't so surprised. The flume was probably one of the most mysterious things about the Travelers and their duties to protect Halla from Saint Dane.

At that moment, Bobby arrived back on Second Earth. He stepped out of the flume, and the magical music faded back into the now craggy rock tunnel. Bobby walked out of the Sherwood house and back into Stony Brook. He rode his bike back to his home, where he was greeted by Saangi with a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you find anything out?" Saangi asked.

"About the dreams, no," Bobby said. "But something _did _happen."

"What happened?" Saangi asked.

"As I was riding the flume," Bobby started. "The music picked up pace and suddenly the ride stopped and I fell to the floor, and that strange girl that was controlling the Quigs appeared from the side of the flume and then disappeared."

"Weird," Saangi said.

"Yeah," Bobby agreed. "But it gets stranger. After going to Ibara, I was riding the flume back, and I stopped the flume on my own. Then I discovered a corridor leading to a staircase. The staircase leads to a ledge looking out on the sky. You can see clouds, and the sun, and it's really amazing. But there was a word written on the wall." Bobby searched his mind for the word that meant nothing for him. "It was uh…Emel," he said finally after about five minutes of thinking.

"Emel…" Saangi said, thinking. "Doesn't ring any bells."

"Exactly," Bobby said, collapsing onto the couch. "This is all so confusing and messed up. I wish this would all just…end. I was enjoying the time I had alone with you."

"Bobby," Saangi said. "I'll help you for this. But after this, can you promise me that we'll end this Traveler thing for good? Maybe have a kid or two?"

"Absolutely," Bobby said. "After this, it's over for good."

* * *

The Saint sighed a heavy sigh. This voice inside him was starting to really get on his nerves. He felt like he now had no control over his body or his life. More than once he had found himself blacking out and waking up somewhere completely different than where he had remembered fainting.

_Damn voice, _the Saint thought. He stared down at his arm, at the two illegible letters that entwined between themselves, and the lines that followed after it all the way up his arm and slightly onto his shoulder and chest. _What did I get myself into? _he thought.

_"Hello," _said a voice coming from inside the Saint's body and echoing all around his mind.

"You," the Saint said, appearing as if he was speaking to no one. He was lucky his wife was out shopping in the city like usual. "What do you want with me? Why have I been passing out constantly?"

_"Everything will be explained with time," _the voice said. _"For now, I have come to warn you of the future." _

"Future?" the Saint exclaimed. "What's going to happen? Is it bad?"

_"Yes," _the voice said, the perfect voice now sounded emotional and sad. _"It could end up changing all of Halla if you let this event happen." _This was getting more interesting by the second.

"Continue," the Saint said, anxious to hear what he would have to stop.

_"Two people, one of them a Traveler are planning on destroying you home territory of Ibara at this moment." _

"Destroying…Ibara?" the Saint said, dumbfounded. Who could want to destroy this place? It was the second most populated territory, second to the three Earth territories. This place was too large to destroy anyways. It wasn't possible. The Saint smiled. "That's impossible. Ibara is too big to destroy. You're just messing with my head, I know it."

_"Believe what you want," _the voice said. _"Don't blame me when they come here to find you unprepared and millions end up dead." _

"Who the hell are you, anyways?" the Saint asked. "And why the hell are you in my head? Why are you telling me all of this?"

_"I've been called many things." _the voice replied coolly. _"But you're special, and you can call me Edae. I grew up on Ibara. I'm in your head because I'm concerned about this wonderful placed and I'm telling you all of this because I can do nothing about the troubles of this place and I care about it." _The voice…Edae…sounded sincere enough for the Saint to believe what he was saying.

"All right," the Saint agreed finally. "You've got me hooked. Who do I need to look for?"

_"A boy and a girl. That's all that I can see at this point." _

"Thanks," the Saint replied.

_"No problem" _the voice replied. _"Until next time…"_ the voice faded into the back of the Saint's head and he prepared himself for the two visitors that would be coming soon to destroy his home.

* * *

Bobby pulled Saangi's car into the parking lot of one of Stony Brook's busiest restaurants, Roberts Ribs. He parked the car and opened the door for Saangi, and they proceeded towards the door. Spader and Serenity were already inside getting a table.

"Hey guys," Bobby said, pulling out a chair for Saangi and then sitting himself down. "Long time no see,"

"Yeah, Pendragon," Spader said, sitting down and leaning across the small table to shake Bobby's hand as the two girls hugged. "So," Spader said, taking a sip of his Pepsi. "What did you call us here for, Pendragon? You finally get that promotion you've been wanting at your uncle Press's old technology company?" (There's the answer to your question of Bobby's job, Rich.)

"No, it's not that good of news actually." Bobby said. At that moment, the waiter arrived and the group placed their orders. After the waiter had left, Bobby continued.

"Dang, it's never good news, is it?" Spader said with a heavy sigh. "First I get fired from Burger King for yelling at a customer because he dropped his burger on the ground and I wouldn't give him a new one, and now you have more bad news."

Bobby snickered. "Lost another job, eh, Spader? That's too bad. Anyways, I think that Saint Dane is coming back. This weird girl named Emel now controls the Quigs and I think she made some kind of new tunnel in the flume too." Bobby continued on with the story, watching Spader's expression as he learned of what was happening in Halla.

"YES! ADVENTURE!" Spader practically screamed when Bobby finished. Many other customers stared at the table in the corner where a man was standing up, screaming and punching the air with his fists in excitement. Spader grinned stupidly and said "Uh…lovely weather, isn't it?" and sat down quickly.

"Nice goin, Spader." Serenity said with a smile.

"Thanks, Serenity," Spader said, and then the food arrived. The rest of the meal passed in silence. Or, as silent as you can be when you're eating BBQ Ribs and you're with the man with the bottomless stomach, Vo Spader. The group broke up and headed back home. Spader had to work the night shift at the grocery store tonight, so he needed a little sleep before that.

Bobby pulled the car into the driveway and stepped out. He opened the door to his home and stepped in, placing his keys on a hook. No one had called or left a message, so Bobby turned on the TV to Lost, one of his favorite shows. Randomly, the show cut to an unexpected stop and the screen was replaced by the face of a woman from the news crew.

"We're sorry to interrupt the show folks," the woman said. "But we have breaking news. A woman has appeared in town. She appears to be normal but has strange monsters at her command. These monsters, and the girl are lethal. Five people have already been killed tonight alone. If you are approached by this woman, please call this number and help will come." A number flashed across the screen, and a picture of this mysterious woman appeared on the screen. It was Emel.

"What the hell," Bobby said. "This is all messed up."

Suddenly, the front door was blown down. Bobby jumped off the coach, checked to see that Saangi was ok in the kitchen, and grabbed the hand gun from the drawer. Emel emerged from the dust, four Quigs at her side.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Pendragon." Emel said, brushing a strand of dark hair out of her eyes.

"Oh really?" Bobby said, cocking the gun. "Then why do you have Quigs here?"

"The Quigs are only here if things get out of hand." Emel explained. "I'm actually here to ask for your help, Bobby Pendragon."

"Help?" Bobby said. "What could you possibly need _my _help for? You're a murderer! You're on the news as a lethal criminal!" Emel smiled.

"One day, Pendragon, when you have a goal, you'll know you must do what you have to do to achieve it." she paused. "But anyways, I need you help to help me destroy the territory of Ibara."

A/N: WOW. You guys have no idea how happy your reviews made me last chapter. Nothing but compliments. This story must be pretty good. shrugs Anyways, I cannot thank you guys enough for reviewing…13 reviews already. That's a lot. Now thanks to those reviewers: Inu.Rox, PotatoPuff, Lady Pendragon, Uchiha James, Rich, and beliver07747. -leaves brownies- Hope you liked the chapter. I'll update again maybe next week or something.


	4. The Batteplan and the S Bomb

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update…-leaves assorted baked goods- Umm hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING. I do not own Pendragon, because I'm unlucky, and I do not own the lyrics that are shortly mentioned in this chapter They belong to the best band ever, Underoath. I am making no money from this. IT'S ALL FOR THE FANS!

_Unbelievable, _thought Bobby. _This is just so unbelievable. _Bobby's mind was in a whirl. Everything was happening so fast. Someone he had considered an enemy was now asking for his help. This was all so messed up.

"Destroy…Ibara?" Bobby said, coming close to stuttering like Mark had. "Why would you want to do…something like that?"

"Because Ibara is a retched place that deserves to be destroyed. It's the home territory of Saint Dane for God's sake. Now, tell me why _you _want to destroy Ibara, Pendragon."  
"What?" Bobby said, stunned. "I don't want to destroy Ibara!"

"Don't mess with me, Pendragon," Emel said coldly. "I can read minds. Your plans on destroying Ibara are plastered clearly across your mind. And I can help you. We both want the same thing, so why not team up?" Bobby thought of the this idea. It was pretty smart. Him teaming up with Emel was a good idea. _Who knows, _he thought. _Maybe Emel isn't working for Saint Dane after all. _

"All right," Bobby said after a long silence. "I'll do it. I'll help you destroy Ibara." Emel clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Good choice, Pendragon." she said. "The two of us together will be unstoppable." She grinned wickedly. "C'mon, lets go. We've got some planning to do."

"Can Saangi come as well?" Bobby asked.

"Eh, no." Emel replied after about ten seconds of thinking. "The next meeting she can come to, but this one is important and only you and I can know about the things we're going to discuss." Bobby nodded.

"Gotcha," Bobby replied, and he quickly followed Emel out of the door.

"So where's a good place to privately just kinda sit and chat around here?" Emel asked.

"Well," Bobby thought for a moment about places that they could talk about destruction of a territory without being bothered. "There is a café pretty close to here that's always crowded, so we probably won't be overheard."

"That sounds great," Emel said. "How are we getting there?"

A few minutes later, Emel was grabbing onto Bobby's sides tightly as they zoomed through the streets of Stony Brook to a small café located in the center of town, close to the Ave. They arrived about five minutes after leaving, and Bobby parked the motorcycle in one of the rare empty parking spaces.

He dismounted and helped Emel off, and placed stepped inside the café. Bobby held the door open for Emel and walked inside. Both of them placed their orders and sat down at the only empty table. It was extremely loud, so Bobby knew his conversation wouldn't be overheard.

"Okay," Bobby began. "Before we start this, lets get some stuff clear. Who are you, where do you come from, and do you work for Saint Dane?"

Emel chuckled softly to herself. "I'm Emel, I come from one of the ten territories, and I work for no one, and Saint Dane is included in no one."

"Then what is with you controlling those Quigs?" Bobby asked.

"In time, Pendragon, in time." Emel replied. "For now, lets focus on the task at hand, shall we?" Bobby nodded. "So do you think we should destroy this place?" she said a little bit softer, in case they were overheard.

"I was thinking some kind of bomb on top of the cliff over the main city, and then it would blow up the cliff and the cliff would fall off and destroy the city."

"Hmmm," Emel said. "That's good, but I've got something better." She pulled out a few pieces of rolled up paper. She unrolled one, and Bobby was staring at a picture of a sphere no bigger than an apple. "This is the S. Bomb Version 6.0," explained. "It's small, but it's capable of blowing up the whole world. And this is what we're gonna use to destroy it."

"Ummm, order 49?" said an unfamiliar voice. Bobby and Emel glanced upwards to see a waitress standing at their table, their orders in her hands. "Your order has been ready for the last five minutes, so here you go." Before she left, she glanced at the bomb on the paper, gulped, and walked back behind the counter.

"Anyways," Emel said, taking a sip of her drink and turning her attention back to the paper. "The S. Bomb has 300 shrunken bombs that are actually humongous in real life inside of it. This bomb is what is going to be able to destroy Ibara, Pendragon."

"And just where to we get this bomb?" Bobby asked. Emel's plan was brilliant. He was sure they would succeed in taking away his dark memories with this bomb.

"It's Third Earth technology." Emel explained. "And we're going there to retrieve it right after I finish my drink. Man, this stuff is GOOD! What's this stuff called again, Pendragon?"

"A mocha frappe," Bobby replied smiling weakly.

"Wow, I need more of these mocha thingies! Can I get another one?" Bobby grinned.

"Go ahead," Emel rushed out of her chair and back to the counter where she order a second drink and sat back down. She drank the drink down in less than a minute and allowed Bobby to leave.

_Note to self, _thought Bobby. _Never take Emel to a café again. _He smiled and got back onto his bike, and was followed by Emel a few seconds later. They took off towards the Sherwood House.

When they arrived, the flume was empty and Quig-less.

"How do you control the Quigs?" Bobby asked.

"Just hush about all of that junk for now, Pendragon," Emel replied. "I tell ya, it will be all explained in time!"

"If you say so…" Bobby said, and he walked closer towards the flume. "Third Earth!" he yelled, and the familiar music of the flume started up and the craggy walls turned to crystal. Bobby was lifted off his feet and taken into the flume, and he soon heard Emel calling out Third Earth as well. The flume ride was normal and calming, and Bobby was left to his thoughts, as Emel was far behind him.

A few minutes later, the flume music quieted and Bobby landed on his feet in the subway flume on Third Earth. Emel appeared beside him a few seconds later, and they set off to find Patrick.

They found him twenty minutes later in the library he worked at.

"Patrick!" Bobby called. The librarian turned his head, and ran over to them.

"Bobby?" he asked. "What's the problem and…who's that pretty girl with you?" Emel blushed.

"I'm Emel," she said, extending her hand to the librarian. He shook it gently.

"We're here looking for this," Bobby said, and Emel pulled out the paper showing the S. Bomb.

"The S. BOMB? You can't be serious, Pendragon. That thing could destroy a whole territory!"  
"And that's exactly what we're trying to do," Bobby said. Patrick when bug-eyed and stared at them.

"I'm taking my break!" Patrick called. Someone yelled "Ok" back, and Patrick led them to an empty back room. "You want to destroy a territory?" he said, in shock. "An entire _Territory?_ Why?"

"I need to destroy the memories of assisting Saint Dane in his ploy. And Emel…I don't know about her."

"My reasons will be known soon enough, Pendragon." she said.

"You're sinking down to his level, Pendragon." Patrick said.

"I need to do this, Patrick!" yelled Bobby. "These dreams are horrible! They worsen every night!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but don't think that destroying a territory will change anything!"

"It will! I can feel that it will."

"Sometimes instinct isn't right, Bobby." Patrick said. He sighed loudly. "But fine. I'll help you retrieve the S. Bomb. But I'm telling you guys, it's not gonna be easy. This thing is still a prototype, and only one is available in the whole world. I'll telling you they're not gonna just hand it over and say 'Here you go! Go blow stuff up! You kids have fun!' They're going to be pissed off at us. Lets go." Patrick led them to a futuristic car. It was sleek and slender and black in color.

"Wow, nice car." Bobby said. Patrick laughed.

"This thing? This thing is a piece of junk." He pointed upwards, where a few cars with small wings were flying over their heads. "Those things," he said, continuing to point. "Are nice. Those wings make it have perfect control. It's unbelievable." The group got into the car and set off the down empty road, and up a ramp. Patrick pressed a small red button and they flew off the ramp.

A few minutes later, after a car ride listening to Underoath, Bobby's favorite band, on an oldies station, (rap had become banned after a law passed by one of the Presidents.) the group arrived at a large building, located in the sky. The entrance was blocked by a gate and an intimidating looking guard in a small guard station. Patrick turned down the radio, which was filled with screams of drowning in sleep, and rolled down the window as the guard spoke.

"Hello, Patrick." the guard at the gate said. "What are you here for today?"

"Just doing some research on the S. Bomb, Lenny." Patrick said.

"You seem pretty interested in that thing lately," the guard, Lenny, commented.

"It's pretty fascinating." Patrick replied.

"Yeah, you're right." Lenny replied, and pressed a button on the control panel. There was a short buzzing sound and the gates opened. Patrick parked the car, and the group got out of the car. They walked inside the building, which was heavy with security.

"You're pretty high up in society, aren't you?" Bobby asked. Patrick smiled and nodded.

"I can go wherever I want in this building."

"I wish our librarians were this cool…" Emel said. "On my territory, they're all boring stupid heads." Patrick laughed and turned a corner into a "Do No Enter" hallway. He typed in a password on a metal door, and it swished open. The room they entered was humongous, and all white. On the back wall of the room was a large vault, and scattered around the room were two security guards. Patrick led the group to a table, and started reading a paper about the S. Bomb.

"Here's the plan," he whispered, while pretending to read. "Distract the guards, maybe get them out of here if you can, and I'll try to get the bomb."

"Gotcha," Emel said, and walked over to one of the guards.

"Hello there, foxy lady." the guard said with a dreamy look on his face. "What can I do for you today?"

"I've been here for about four hours today, and haven't had anything to eat since before I came here, but there isn't any food for sale here. Do you happen to have any?" she poked the chubby stomach of the guard. "You look like you have some good taste in food."

"Well," the man said, placing his hands on his side. "I do have a lunch in the back if you want it. Anything for a pretty lady like you." The guard led Emel out the door. Before she left, she turned back and grinned.

"Piece of cake," she mouthed, and followed the guard. Now came Bobby's turn. He walked over to the guard, and tapped him on the back.

"Can I help you?" the guard asked.

"Yeah, I think I overheard someone outside speaking of taking the S. Bomb."

"Holy crap!" the guard shrieked. He pulled a walkie talkie off his belt. "Attention all units, someone is trying to steal the S. Bomb." He then turned to Bobby. "Where's he at, kid?"

"Lobby," Bobby replied.

"HE'S IN THE LOBBY!" the guard screamed into the walkie talkie, and he ran out of the room, followed by Bobby.

"Idiots," muttered Patrick. He walked over to the safe and typed in the password he had learned using Traveler persuasion. The safe opened with a hissing noise, and Patrick stared at a small white box. Quickly, he pulled the box out of the safe and pocketed it in his coat. A few minutes later, he met up with the others, and while the riot was breaking out in the lobby, they snuck out of the building.

"I can't believe I'm a criminal now," Patrick said as they drove through the crowded sky-streets.

"It's ok, Patrick," Emel replied. "It's for the sake of Halla, so it's worth it."  
"Yeah, it better be." Patrick said as they continued to drive. They arrived back at the library, and into the still empty break room. Patrick placed the small box on the table. "It's inside there. Do not touch it until you are absolutely ready to use it on the territory. Hey, what territory are you blowing up anyways?"  
"Ibara." Emel and Bobby replied simultaneously. Patrick nodded.

"Be careful," he said. "Make sure that you're not on the territory when it blows up, or else you'll be killed too." Bobby and Emel nodded, and Emel pocked the S. Bomb.

"Well," Bobby said. "I guess we're off to plan some more."

"PLAN SOMEMORE?" Emel said. "We're going right to Ibara to blow that place up!" Bobby chuckled.

"We're going to need help. You said something about Saint Dane being there, so this isn't going to be easy, Emel."

"Oh right, Dane."

"Saint Dane came back to life?" Patrick said. "Cid killed him!"

"He was never dead," Emel began. "You guys only killed the body that he was inhabiting. Saint Azarus was an innocent Saint, until his body was chosen by Saint Dane to be used. So you only killed Azarus. Saint Dane's soul is still living, and he's inhabited another body." Patrick nodded.

"I'm coming with you," he said. Bobby agreed, and they set off to the flume to prepare for the destruction of Ibara.

A/N: This seems to be moving fast, but I assure you that it will be long. It'll probably end up longer than Pendragon: Memory, unless I start writing really long, 6000 word chapters. And I don't think that you guys want that, now do you? Anyways, thanks for waiting, and for all the reviews. They make me really happy. Now thanks to the reviewers: Uchiha James, Inu.Rox, Rich, Lady Pendragon, and believer07747. -leaves brownies- And please note there were no typos of the sort in chapter 3. Everything was intentional.


	5. Meeting Up With the Travelers

This chapter is gonna be short, and I made you guys wait a long time for it. My apologies. -sigh- School starts today…I miss summer oh so much. So from now on, updates will most likely come on the weekends. Hopefully I'll update every weekend. On with the chapter…

Oh yeah, and this chapter is dedicated to Lady Pendragon, 'cause she's getting surgery today (Monday.)

The Saint could feel it; the male and the female were coming to Ibara soon. He could feel them coming closer, feel their plan becoming stronger. He could feel the footsteps approaching. But that was the reason that he had his plans prepared.

The Saint smiled. His plans were perfect. Now all he had to do was set up the traps, and the Travelers who wanted to destroy Ibara, _his _Ibara, would pay. Everything was going to work out perfectly.

Ibara would end up safe, and the tow Travelers would end up meeting their fates. The Saint chuckled. He felt them near once again. It was time to set out to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who should we go find first?" Emel asked. Patrick thought for a moment, Bobby did also.

"How about Alder?" Patrick said. "I don't think any of us have seen him for awhile, and he's also a Traveler."

"Yeah," agreed Bobby. "We'll have to fill him in on everything that's happened in in the last year or so."

"C'mon, lets go!" Emel said excitedly. "Can we stop for coffee on the way, Bobby?"

"No," Bobby replied, and they set off towards the flume. They arrived in the subway station a few minutes later, and opened the door to the flume.

"Denduron!" Bobby shouted, and was swept into the flume. Nothing seemed strange during the flume ride, and a few minutes later, the music died down and Bobby landed in the cave on Denduron. Next, Patrick appeared, and then was followed by Emel. "Well," Bobby said. "Let's go find Alder, shall we?" Everyone nodded, and they set off down the mountain.

Soon, they arrived in the city, and the group searched frantically for Alder. Soon, they found him assisting some of the other knights doing various tasks.

"Alder!" Bobby called. Alder turned his head, and waved. Quickly, he ran over to his friends.

"Bobby! Patrick! And…who's this?" Alder stared at the attractive girl with wide eyes.

"I'm Emel," Emel said with a sheepish smile.

"We have no time for introductions right now," Patrick said. "Bobby, explain."

"We need your help, Alder." Bobby said.

"I can help." Alder said. "But it must wait until tomorrow. I'm busy helping Kagan right now." Bobby nodded.

"We can wait," he said. "Lets meet up here tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good to me," Alder said, and went back with his friends. Bobby, Patrick, and Emel walked to the house where Bobby had stayed with Loor and Osa on his first journey to Denduron, many years ago.

"So what should we do to kill time?" Emel asked.

"How about we put the story of last year into a journal like thing, so it explains to Alder without us having to tell him the whole thing?" Patrick suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's a good idea!" Bobby said. Emel agreed, so the night was spent writing journals of Bobby and his turning to the dark side.

As dawn broke, the group of four people broke to the flume and headed to Second Earth. It was almost time for the destruction of Ibara, and the erasing of Bobby's horrid memories.

"Second Earth!" Bobby called at the top of the mountain. The flume activated, and Bobby set off for Second Earth. When he landed, he was met by Spader, Saangi, Cid, and the rest of the girls. Emel had sent a note through Bobby's Traveler ring to everyone for them to meet at the flume. Bobby and Saangi embraced and kissed, and Patrick coughed intentionally for them to stop after about two minutes of watching the two kissing.

"Sorry," Bobby said as he broke apart from Saangi. They both blushed, and Bobby chatted with Spader for a bit while Patrick handed Alder the journals.

"Read this," he said to Alder. "It will fill you in on what the hell's been happening and why you need help." Alder nodded, and set to reading the journals. About an hour later, while Alder was still reading, the group went to the Ave for some Garden Poultry, and by then, about two hours had passed, and Alder was finished reading the journals.

"I can't believe you listened to an influence of Saint Dane, Bobby," Alder said. "That seems like something you would never do."

"I was messed up, Alder." Bobby said sadly. "All of my friends were dead, I had no other choices but to seek help in the first person that told me they would help me."

"I probably would've done the same thing, had I known what the hell you were doing, Pendragon." Spader said cheerily.

"I would've probably done that too," Emel said. "But everything about that is done." she said, now becoming serious. "Now we need to focus on what's happening here and now," she said. "We're going to destroy Ibara. We're going to place the S. Bomb in the center of Ibara, and before it blows up we're getting the hell out of there. Saint Dane has inhabited another body, so trust no one, not even people you know. Anyone could be Saint Dane, after all, he took over Bobby, didn't he?"

"Well, actually he took over Azarus--" chimed in Spader, but Emel cut him off by placing her hand over his mouth.

"Well, he had Bobby under his control at least. So everyone, be alert and DON'T TRUST ANYONE."

"I think we got it, Emel." Bobby said. Emel then pulled the small white box containing the S. Bomb out of her pocket.

"This is the S. Bomb. We're just taking it out yet, but it's capable of destroying Ibara, with bombs left to spare." Spader gasped loudly, and stared at the box.

"Wow, that's cool, mate." he said.

"Yes, I know that its cool, Spader," Emel said.

"How do you know my name?" Spader asked. "We weren't even properly introduced!"

"Bobby told me your names." Emel explained, and Spader nodded. "Now can we _please_ continue on with the plan here, guys?" Everyone nodded, and Emel continued. "Now that we're free of interruptions, we're going to set this off tonight. It doesn't explode for twenty four hours, so it will set off tomorrow at midnight. Everyone understanding me? Anyone lost?" The table at Garden Poultry was silent, except for the chatter in the background of the other customers. "Good," Emel said. "Let's rest up then, and leave tonight."

The group picked up their drinks and headed back to Bobby's house, where everyone was joining them for dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tonight, _the Saint thought. _They're coming tonight. _It was finally time. Time for him to get his revenge, and protect his territory. He would be a hero. His wife would be proud of him, and he would avenge the death of his parents, who were killed by the actions of Bobby Pendragon. But now he would get his revenge on the Lead Traveler, to his wife's dismay.

_"Forget what your wife says," _chimed in the voice from nowhere. _"If you save Ibara in its entirety, then you will be a hero, and your wife will not be mad at you. If you patch things up with her, then Bobby Pendragon and his friend will destroy Ibara, and both of you will be dead. Do you really want that?" _

"No," the Saint replied. "No I don't."

_"Then prepare yourself to fight tonight." _

XXXXXXX

As night broke, the Saint arrived at the flume. This is where they would be appearing any minute now. Suddenly, beautiful music filled the Saint's ears, and the flume lit up.

"It's them," the Saint whispered to the air. He silently pulled a dagger from the sheath on his belt. The Saint could barely see the blade in the darkness. He hoped he would be able to see his enemies as they arrived. Soon, the flume music died, and dark two figures appeared. "So you've finally come to destroy Ibara," the Saint said. "Good luck trying."

"What the hell?" the Saint heard Bobby Pendragon say. "It can't be…"

A/N: I cut Bobby off mid sentence hehe. Sorry this was so short…its all I can do for now. Next chapter will be the fight between the Saint (who will be named next chapter) and Bobby…a fight TO THE DEATH! Dun dun dunnnnnn Hehe. And since this was a short chapter, you guys probably have some extra time, so could you please read 'Gateway to Peace' by PixieGirl13? It's super underappreciated and barely has any reviews. Now thanks to my reviewers…Lady Pendragon, Rachel, believer07747, Uchicha James, and PotatoPuff. (leaves brownies and other treats) Your reviews give me the will to write the next chapter, so please review! Well I'm off to school…yeah first day today woohoo. Seeya next chapter!

Have a Phantastic day!


	6. Identity of the Saint And A Kidnap Too

A/N: I hate school. What kind of teachers give homework on the first day of classes? Satanic teachers at a Catholic school, obviously. One more freakin year and then high school. HELL YEAH! Oh well…let's get on with the chapter. Take note that this chapter is going to start a little earlier than the last chapter ended, because this chapter is in Bobby's POV.

"Okay, guys," began Bobby. The group was gathered around the flume in the Sherwood house. "If we don't come back here in twenty minutes time, that's your cue to come to Ibara. If we do come back, then we've been successful and we just need to find Saint Dane. Understand?" Everybody nodded, and Bobby turned to Emel. "Ready?" he asked. The girl nodded, and they stepped up to the flume. "Ibara!" shouted Bobby. The magical music began, and he was swept off his feet and into the crystal tunnel. As he came closer to Ibara, a dark silhouette entered his vision. When he was only a few feet away, he noticed that the shadow was wearing a black cloak.

_So Saint Dane has taken the form of a Saint again, _thought Bobby. _This should be easy, then. _Bobby came closer, and the flume ride suddenly ended. The Saint could be seen clearly now. He had spiky black hair, and his head was down.

"So you've finally come to destroy Ibara," the mysterious Saint said, in a too familiar voice. Emel arrived behind Bobby, and the Saint finished his sentence. "Good luck trying." The Saint raised his head as his lips closed, revealing an all too familiar face with a new haircut.

"What the hell?" Bobby shouted. "I don't believe this…_Raux?_"

"Damn right, Pendragon," Raux replied coolly. "I will never let you destroy Ibara!" Raux then whipped a knife out of a sheath on his belt, and lunged for Bobby. Bobby reacted by pulling a concealed knife out of his boot and threw it towards the blade of Raux's knife. The blades collided, and Raux's knife flew out of his hand while Bobby's landed with a clang on the cement.

Emel," Bobby hissed over to his assistant. "Hurry, go and plant the S. Bomb," Bobby said hurriedly to Emel, and quickly picked up his knife again. Emel scurried off, and Bobby faced Raux, his knife pointed towards Raux's startled face.

"Why the hell do you want to destroy this place?" Raux asked, as the two men began to circle around themselves.

"The memories, Raux, the memories," Bobby began to explain. "I've had nightmares about Saint Dane controlling me for months. You wouldn't know, but I'm sure you can imagine what its like to have Saint Dane inside you."

"Oh, I can imagine, Pendragon," Raux snarled a harsh voice that was not something he would speak in. Raux suddenly lunged again, bringing the cold blade of his knife to Bobby's neck. He moved his arm a bit, creating a small cut on Bobby's neck. Blood trickled down his neck and onto the blade.

At that moment, Bobby reacted to this by grabbing onto Raux's arm.

"I don't want to hurt you, Raux, but if I have to, I most certainly will. The S. Bomb is going to explode twenty-four hours from now. Find some way to stop it. Bobby whipped away from Raux, and headed towards the flume.

"Oh no you don't, Pendragon." Raux snarled. He lunged for Bobby again, but Bobby dodged the attack easily. Bobby quickly snuck up behind Raux, and stabbed him in the back. Raux screamed, and Bobby left the knife in Raux's back.

"Second Earth!" he yelled, and the flume activated.

"I will get you, Pendragon!" Raux screamed, Bobby gave him the finger and a smile, and the flume turned a corner and Raux disappeared from sight.

"Emel," Bobby turned, and hissed. She turned her head, and stared at the man who had called her name. "Hurry, go and plant the S. Bomb!" Emel nodded, and began to run away as the two men began to duel with knives.

Breaking into a steady pace, Emel ran down the cliff and into the city. She quickly found the center of the town, and pulled the white box out from inside her coat. Emel opened the box, pulling out a white sphere. A small hologram appeared of a female face.

"Hello, Miss Emel P--" began the hologram in a robotic female voice, but it was quickly cut off by Emel.

"No time for chitchat," Emel said to the holograph. "I need to set this bomb to go off exactly twenty-four hours from midnight tonight."

"Understood," the woman said. With that, the holograph disappeared and 24:00 appeared in red letters in the center of the sphere. Emel set the sphere on the ground, and the countdown to explosion began.

The sphere suddenly morphed, and blended into the ground. Knowing Third Earth, Emel knew that this bomb could not be stepped on. She smiled to herself, and headed back down towards the flume.

"You're not going anywhere, Miss Emel," came a voice from behind Emel that she recognized as that of Raux. Raux appeared behind Emel, and grabbed her arms. "Pendragon left you here, sweetie. So come with me. If he wants to blow up Ibara, he'll get blown up with it!" Raux grabbed onto Emel's arms and forced them behind her back. (No, he is not going to rape her. This is a T rated fic, people!) Raux took a rope and tied it around her hands, and tying it tightly, making the rope cut Emel's arm. Next, Raux poured a foul liquid into Emel's mouth and gagged her. Emel screamed a soundless scream, and she suddenly became sleepy and fell into a deep sleep.

When she opened her eyes, Emel was lying on the cold stone floor of a small hut. Her finger, she noticed, felt significantly lighter. Her fingers crept across each other, and Emel noticed that her Traveler ring had been stolen.

A small wooden table was in the center of the room, with one wooden chair to accompany it, which happened to be occupied at the moment, by none other than Raux. He seemed to be writing something. Emel then noticed a small flash of light, and saw her ring sitting on the table.

_He must be writing a note to Bobby, _Emel thought. Then, another thought entered her mind. _Shit…how much time has passed? _ _For all I know, it could be 11:59 right now and I could die in one minute. _

"So you're awake," Raux said, not looking up at her. "Don't worry, only about an hour has passed. Pendragon still has time to come and save you, so don't worry about that. _When _he comes is not my problem." Raux snickered.

Emel rolled her eyes. Hopefully Bobby would save her…

The phone rang, waking up Bobby Pendragon from a nice slumber.

"Hello?" he said drearily.

"Pendragon? This is Spader," came the reply from the other end. "Do you know if Emel ever came back last night?"

"I dunno, Spader…why do you ask?"

"Well 'cause we've all got notes from our rings. Ransom notes. For Emel."

"Hold on a minute, Spader." Bobby rose from his bed, and on his dresser where he placed his ring at night, was his ring, was a piece of flame paper. Bobby touched it, and it set into flames on his hand.

_Pendragon, _Raux's voice filled his head. _I'm keeping Emel here captive. So if you want to see her again, come on back to Ibara before it blows up. Looks like you've set yourself up for a disaster, huh? _Raux began to laugh, and the flames disappeared.

"Damn," Bobby said, and returned to the phone. "Spader?" he said. Spader replied, and Bobby continued. "We're gonna have to rescue Emel. I should've known that something like this would happen. Meet up at the flume at nine tonight."

The time came, and the group gathered at the flume. "Let's go, guys. We have until 11:50. Hopefully, this won't take long and we'll get right out of there and…kill Raux, if we have to. Then, if everything goes right and Ibara is destroyed, hopefully Saint Dane will be as well. But if he's not, we're gonna search tomorrow. Is everyone ready?" the group of Travelers nodded, and headed into the flume. "Ibara!" they called, and it began.

As they arrived, Raux was there to greet them.

"So you've come a bit early," Raux said. "Well, that's ok. More time to laugh at your dead bodies."

"What caused you to do this?" Spader yelled. "Why are you evil now? We were friends! You helped us defeat Saint Dane!"

"A voice tipped me off about you wanting to destroy Ibara. And I just can't let my home territory be destroyed."

"A voice?"

_"This voice," _Raux said, in a voice that certainly was not his. A voice like heaven. _"The voice of your favorite Traveler and Saint." _With that, Raux began to transform. His hair stayed the same, but his face changed. His eyes turned into a cold blue abyss, and his body changed from the black cloak into a grey suit. "Miss me, Pendragon?" he said. "I just love using my heavenly voice. It's something I've been wanting to do for _years._"

"Dane," breathed Bobby.

Sorry that took so long to update. School is horrible. I'm sad…oh well. I've lost some reviewers! AHHH. Oh well. Hopefully they'll review again soon. Thanks to Lady Pendragon, believer07747, and Uchiha James for reviewing!


	7. The Big Explosion

A/N: It's coming close...the coolest part of this whole story! The events in this chapter were thought of by a reviewer, but I had already intended on something similar happening. So thanks to Rachel for sort've spoiling my story for the people who read my other reviews hehe. And err sorry for taking so long, school is freaking stupid. So updates are gonna come every two weeks from now on I suppose. Before I shut up, I have to say sorry that these are shorter chapters than before...now lets get on with this thang. Got some twists for ya down at the end...

"Did you miss me, Pendragon?" Saint Dane snarled. He drew out a dagger from his suit. "It's been quite long, hasn't it?"

"I killed you!" Cid screamed. "I watched you fall to the floor and die!"

"Correction," said Saint Dane. "You watched _Azarus _fall to the floor and die. My soul was simply using his body. Sorry, fellas." This set Bobby off the edge.

"I'm not gonna take this shit anymore, Saint Dane! I swear, on all the good people you've killed souls, that I will beat you here once and for all!" Spader threw Bobby a handgun with one bullet in it. Bobby caught it, and pointed the gun at the blade of Saint Dane's dagger. Bobby pulled the trigger, and the blade shattered from Bobby's perfect accuracy. Saint Dane snickered.

"Oh no, so you destroyed my dagger Pendragon," snarled Saint Dane. "I'm going to simply die from my blade shattering. I'll just use something a little more entertaining for me." From his belt, Saint Dane pulled out the hilt of a gray sword.

"No..." Bobby said. Saint Dane flicked his wrist, and a retractable blade appeared from the hilt.

"Look familiar, Pendragon?" Saint Dane with a humongous grin. He jumped off the ground, and swung the sword diagonally at Bobby's chest. Bobby was too horrified to react, and the blade cut deeply into his chest. Blood started to spill from the wound, and Bobby could do nothing about it except cover his chest with his hands.

_Great, now I can't fight if I have to cover my wound. _He thought. _What to do...what to do..._

Bobby decided to let his wound bleed for the moment, and then run for Emel.

"Pendragon!" Spader called, and threw him a another small handgun. Bobby barely managed to catch the handgun, as he was becoming dizzy from all of the bleeding. He cocked the already cocked gun, and pointed it at Saint Dane. Bobby pulled the trigger, and was pushed backwards by the strong recoil of the gun. The bullet had impact with Saint Dane's chest, but no blood or any wound appeared. Bobby heard a faint 'clink' and saw the bullet fall to the ground from where he was standing.

"Damn," Bobby swore under his breath, and pointed the gun again, prepared this time for the recoil. He planted his feet deeper into the ground, and pulled the trigger again, this time pointing at Saint Dane's feet. The bullet hit him in the foot, and he fell to the ground. Bobby then dropped the gun, and ran for it, making sure to avoid Saint Dane so that his escape could be nice and clean.

To Bobby's dismay however, Saint Dane had risen from the ground and pulled a rather large gun out of nowhere. He pointed it at Bobby, forcing him to speed up his run down the hill into the city. Bobby then heard the sound of a bullet being shot from the barrel, and jumped into a front flip. The flip was almost perfect, until Bobby felt immerse pain shooting through his right leg. The bullet had hit him.

Yet Bobby trudged on and picked himself up off the ground and ran like hell. He ran through the city, hearing many gasps and cries from his bleeding chest and now leg. Finally, he saw Raux's house and burst through the door. Bobby panted and caught his breath, becoming dizzier by the second. He wasn't going to last much longer from here.

Bobby saw no captive girl, so he burst through a door and slowly walked down to the basement of the house. In the basement was a small wooden table with one chair. And on the ground, was Emel, struggling to break free of ropes that tied her hands tightly together. Quickly, Bobby undid the complicated knot binding her hands together, and pulled the gag out of her mouth.

"Oh Bobby!" cried Emel, bringing Bobby into a bloody embrace. "Thank you so much for saving me!"

"It...was...no...prob...lem..." Bobby said between coughs. Suddenly the world began to spin, and slowly everything went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As bright sunlight peaked through the darkness of his mind, Bobby Pendragon opened his eyes. His chest, he noticed, had stopped bleeding, and so had his leg. Bobby felt significantly better than he had before. Bobby sat up, and was met by massive pain.

"Relax, Bobby," came Emel's voice. "Sit up slowly." Then everything rushed back into Bobby's brain.

"What time is it?" he shouted. "We need to get out of here!" Emel pulled out a watch from her pocket.

"11:39," she said.

"We need to go, now!" screamed Bobby. "Saint Dane is out there! I fought him! He's gonna do anything to prevent us from destroying Ibara!"  
"I'm in control of my body again, Pendragon," Raux said, entering the room spinning a knife between his fingers. "And there is no way Ibara is being destroyed!" Bobby jumped off the ground, and pushed Raux into the wall.

"C'mon, Emel!" he yelled, and ran up the stairs. He was followed by Emel, and soon both heard the rapid footsteps of Raux coming up the stairs. Emel and Bobby burst out of the house, and up the cliff to the flume. Everyone was still there, but Spader looked a little beat up. He had fought Saint Dane, assumed Bobby. "We need to leave now!" Bobby shouted to everybody. "Saangi, you go first! Hurry!"

Saangi went over to the flume, and stared at it. She turned around and stared at Bobby.

"I love you," she said. "I just have a feeling..." she turned back to the flume. "Second Earth!" The music began, and Saangi disappeared into the crystal tunnel. Bobby checked his watch. Twenty minutes had passed quickly. It was now 11:58. The running must have done it, he thought.

"C'mon guys!" he yelled for the last time. "Let's go!"

"It's too late, Pendragon!" said Raux, suddenly appearing beside them. Bobby noticed that he was holding onto the S.Bomb.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bobby yelled. "You're killing yourself!" Everyone, including Bobby himself, was glued to their spots. The red neon lights had came down to 10. "Just watch me, Pendragon.

Five seconds.

And with those last final words, Raux threw the S.Bomb into the flume.


	8. Journey Through The Crystal Tunnel

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I have a great reason. C'mon guys, seriously...only two reviews? And that big of a plot twist? What a crappy reward for an author after he just pulled off what he thought was an excellent plot twist. Maybe it wasn't...I don't know. Ah well. I am forced to continue this, so I might as well. Hopefully this chapter will break the 1500 words mark, but I'm not exactly sure how long it will be. Enjoy this chapter and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

* * *

The narrative of Miss Courtney Chetwynde

Courtney Chetwynde woke up at eleven thirty-nine on a dark and mysterious night. Outside, a wolf howled and a full moon lit up the pitch black skies. Something didn't feel right in the pit of her stomach. Something she couldn't place. Courtney pounded for a long while, until she finally decided to talk a little walk.

Courtney put on a light coat and stepped outside. There was a small breeze that Courtney ignored as she walked through the city, lured seductively by a mute voice. Courtney found herself being pulled by an invisible string through the town, passing by places she would normal stop at. Finally, she arrived at her destination, the Sherwood House. She stepped down the stairs and into the basement, where the flume was located. A distant memory of the first time she had came here with Mark floated into Courtney's mind, but she ignored it as she stepped closer to the flume.

Mark...Mark was in that place that she vaguely remembered from before. He was there, smiling, wearing a white cloak. All the boys wore white cloaks, and the girls all wore white dresses like Courtney wore. What a happy place that place was...Courtney longed to return there, but she couldn't. She was stuck on Second Earth now, and she didn't know how to come back.

Courtney heard a strange clicking noise, and suddenly there was a humongous explosion and a blast of blinding white light, followed by a high pitched scream. The screamed died quickly, but the blinding light continued for many minutes. As soon as it died, Courtney stared into the flume and saw...nothing.

There was only rocks left in there now. She tried calling out Third Earth, but nothing happened.

The flume was destroyed. Courtney gasped loudly, but it was cut off instantly. She felt herself being called again by that force...by that place. They wanted her back...the voice was calling her...

_Courtney...Courtney..._the voice was no longer mute, but now a calling male voice. Courtney found herself being pulled again, like a dog on a leash, deeper and deeper inside the destroyed flume...

* * *

The Narrative of Saangi

"Go," Bobby said to me. "Leave. I care about your safety too much." And so, I turned around, faced the flume, yelled "Second Earth!" and the craggy rocks turned into crystal and I was lifted off my feet and into the flume. There's something about the flume ride that calms me. No matter how angry, or mad, or depressed I get, if I take a ride on the flume, something about the music and the peacefulness of everything calms me. But something was different this time. The soft music played for about thirty seconds, and were then muted out by a loud roaring noise.

I was a bit frightened, but knew that I would make it out of the flume safely. The roaring became louder, and louder until I had to cover my ears with my hands. The roaring died as quickly as it had appeared, and I heard a tick of a clock in the silence. The music had died along with the roaring, and I was left in total silence as I heard the tick of a clock. It was followed by a small being noise, and then a horrible explosion. The roar returned, and everything was beginning to set on fire. The crystal wall was shattering, leaving numerous cuts on my skin as the explosion came closer to me. I knew this was my end. This was it. At least I had lived my life to the fullest, I suppose. Helping the Travelers defeat Saint Dane is a worthy cause to die for.

The roaring was becoming closer, and my ears popped. This was it; this was my death. A shattered piece of crystal brushed across my face, leaving a deep cut. It didn't matter though, I was going to die anyways. Blood dripped down my body, and finally the roaring was right before me.

"Goodbye, Bobby," I said. "Goodbye, everyone." The explosion neared me, and as a burst of flame scorched my legs, I let out a blood curling final scream before the flames and shattered crystal engulfed me.

* * *

Bobby's Point Of View

_With those last final words, Raux threw the S.Bomb into the flume. _

Bobby watched the bomb being thrown like a vulture watching its prey. He watched as the bomb counter turned to 00:00, and as it exploded in flames, shattering the crystal tunnel. Bits of crystal flew everywhere as the flume exploded, cutting Bobby's face, arms, and chest. Raux was blown backwards by the recoil of the bomb. He picked himself up off the ground and laughed evilly.

"What now, Pendragon, what now?" he grinned. "You come to Ibara to destroy it, but instead your precious flume gets destroyed instead! What are you planning on doing now, huh?" Bobby whipped around and pointed the knife clutched in his right hand at Raux.

"I'm planning on knocking your lights out," he said through clenched teeth. "You've had this coming for a pretty long time, you backstabbing bastard!" Bobby started to run, but Emel grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Leave him be, Bobby." she said. "I have a plan." she turned around to him, and whispered the plan to him. When she was finished Bobby turned back to Raux, only to discover he had disappeared.

"Damn that Saint Dane!" Bobby screamed. "I swear, I'm going to kill him once and for all when we find him next! Nobody is going to hold me back!"

"There's going to be no stopping him now, mates," Spader said. "He's determined, and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants now."

"Yeah, okay," Emel said. "But for now, come with me everyone." Emel, followed by Bobby right on her heels, and Cid, Spader, and the girls followed Emel closer and closer to the flume.

"What are you doing, Emel?" Cid asked as they neared the destroyed flume.

"You'll see," Emel said with a small smile. "Just follow me for now."

Closer and closer they went, until finally, they were walking into the flume.

"We're walking into the flume?" Spader said. "Isn't this like...against the Traveler rules or something? It's got to be..."

"I don't think it is, actually." Bobby said. "Press never told me never to walk in the flume, just never to mix territories."

"It's allowed," Emel said. "Trust me on this one." Deeper and deeper they went into the flume, seeing the destruction. Some of the walls had collapsed, and some small fires were still lit. The flume was dark without the crystal walls, but everyone found that they could see. _Must be a Traveler power, _thought Bobby. Deeper and deeper they trudged...until a cold feeling swept over them. "We're getting closer now," Emel said. She then suddenly stepped on something, and in fear, jumped backwards with a scream. "What the hell was that?" Bobby stepped closer to observe what Emel had stepped on, saw something he had never wanted to see.

Lying on the ground was Saangi's dead body. Most of her clothes had been burned off, and horrible burns darkened her tan body. Numerous deep cuts lined her back, and Bobby feared what was on the other side. Hesitantly he flipped Saangi's corpse over, to reveal a small puddle of blood on the ground. On Saangi's cheek was a horribly deep cut, still bleeding fresh blood. Bobby wiped the blood off her face as Emel applied pressure to the cut. Even though everyone knew she was already dead, Emel continued on anyways. It was better for her body to stop bleeding.

After the bleeding had stopped, Bobby wiped the dry blood off of Emel's face as tears streamed down my face.

"I was too late..." he said sadly. "Too damn late..."

"Bobby," Emel said, coming up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "It's okay. Her death will not go in vain. We can have a proper burial for her when this is all over. But for now, we need to keep going." Bobby wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You're right, Emel." he said. Bobby stood up and stared at everyone. "We need to go on."

Emel continued to lead them until the cold became unbearable. Then Bobby finally saw it. A familiar tunnel in the flume. "This place?" he said. "What is this place, anyway?" Emel chuckled.

"You'll see in a minute. For now, hold on." They continued into the tunnel, walking in a line. Bobby noticed that the walls around him were still crystal. Up the crystal staircase they went, and into the room with the cliff and the writing on the walls. Bobby remembered the writing perfectly: Exem. Footsteps then filled Bobby's ears. Wasn't everyone in the room?

"Bobby!" Bobby heard Courtney shout as she appeared on the cliff in her white gown.

"Courtney?" Bobby said. "What are you doing here?"

"I...don't know." she said seriously. "I think somebody brought me here."

"Weird..." Bobby said, but Emel cut him off mid-sentence.

"Okay, everyone, here we are. The flume to the hidden territory, Exem."

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: Ok guys, please review! Thank you for Lady Pendragon and Uchiha James for reviewing last chapter! Final word count: 1645. It's an improvement…


	9. Into The Hidden Territory

A/N: I am soooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for so long. Where has the time gone, you ask? Well...I had a bit of writers block at first, and then a dark mood came over me, forcing me to only write dark things (AKA, my other fanfiction Kidnap.) That dark mood lasted for about a week, and then I kinda forgot about Pendragon Memory. Thanks to Emily for reminding me about it. Hehe. Anyways, I hope updating now makes up for the lack of updating. And I don't have school for the next 5 days, so I might even update again! Yay! On to the chapter...

* * *

"A hidden territory?" exclaimed Spader. "But Press told me that there were only ten existing territories! And Press didn't lie, Emel."  
"I know," she said. "You'll get a better explanation of everything later. For now, know that Exem officially became a territory when you guys lost Veelox to Saint Dane." With that, Emel walked to the very edge of the cliff and stared into the skies. "Exem!" she cried, and she was whisked off her feet and into the sky. "Come on, guys!" she turned around and called back, a combination look of calm and happiness on her face. Bobby stepped closer to the edge of the cliff and stared up into the sky, watching Emel fly away.

"Exem!" he hesitantly called, and was lifted off his feet into the skies above him. Peacefully, he flew through the clouds and higher and higher into the sky. Bobby's ears popped, but he barley noticed. This was so calming, more calming than a flume ride could ever do. Bobby looked upwards, and couldn't believe what he saw. One minute, Emel was smiling down at him, and the next, two massive white wings had unfurled from her back. _They're beautiful, _thought Bobby, as his mind asked questions like: Is Emel an angel? What is Exem? All his questions were answered as Bobby neared a humongous patch of clouds all clustered together. The patch of clouds came closer and closer until Bobby entered it, passing through a few rainy clouds before he landed on a platform. The platform seemed to made of glass, and you could see the clouds below him through it. Above him, where the sky should have been was more clouds clustered close together.

"It's called the hidden territory for a reason, Pendragon," Emel said, coming up beside him. Her wings were put away, and Bobby decided he would ask the girl about them later. For now, he needed to look around at this place. Far in the distance was a city, with buildings of all shapes and sizes. Bobby could only see the general outline, but it looked amazing. Especially one building in particular, that stretched higher up than Bobby could see. "That's the Tower of Angels," Emel explained. "We'll visit there in a minute. For now, let's wait for everyone else to get here and then we'll go."

The other Travelers soon began to arrive, with expressions identical to Bobby's on their faces: Disbelief, shock, amazement, and fear. They glanced around the area, gasping when they saw the Tower of Angels. Bobby noticed wings retracting into Courtney's back as she landed last on the platform surrounded by clouds.

"This place..." she said, a dazed look on her face. "I've been here before..."

"Welcome to the hidden territory, Exem, everybody!" Emel said happily. "This is my home territory. And what a place it is. C'mon, lets go into the city!" Emel turned around and began to jog. Everyone followed pace, jogging alongside the girl. The Travelers came closer and closer to the city, until they finally arrived at a humongous iron gate. Two men unarmed guards, standing on each side of the gate, wearing white robes greeted them.

"Welcome back, Emel!" the guard standing on the left said happily. "We've all missed you here. I take it the mission went well?"

"It went okay," she said. "Not exactly as we had planned, but well enough. Can we get through? I need to see somebody. It's really important."

"Sure," the guard standing on the right said. The guard then glanced upwards, motioning for a man sitting on top of the gate to flip a switch and open the gate. The man nodded at the guard, and the gates slowly opened with a loud creaking sound. Slowly, the Travelers stepped inside the gates and into Exem.

* * *

As the Travelers stepped into Exem, they noticed something startling. There were barely any inhabitants. Bobby didn't even count fifty people as they walked closer and closer to the Tower of Angels.

Emel," Bobby said.

"Yes, Bobby?" she said, turning around and walking backwards through the very un-crowded streets.

"Why are the city streets so empty? I haven't even counted fifty people yet."

"You'll find out in a minute," Emel said. They arrived at the Tower of Angels, the door guarded by another weaponless man in a white robe.

"Welcome back, Miss Palan!" the man said. He looked about the same age as Emel, and smiled as Emel politely asked to pass. "Of course," he said. "Go right on ahead." The guard stepped aside.

"Thank you, Sephir." Emel said, and the double doors of the tower opened soundlessly by themselves. _Miss Palan?_ thought Bobby. _Is Emel part of a royal family? Is she a princess? _Bobby's mind was abuzz with numerous thoughts and questions. Hopefully they would all be answered soon.

The inside of the tower was nothing like Bobby had expected it to be. He had expected medieval, torches and candles. Instead, he found a completely white tower, the brightness of the light spanning all the way to the top of the tower, which was very high above them.

"Welcome," Emel said. "To the Tower of Angels, everybody! We'll be going pretty close to the top, so prepare for a long journey." With that, she started up at the ceiling for a moment. Bobby had no clue how they would get to the top floor, since there weren't any staircases in sight. "Top floor!" Emel yelled, and Bobby and the rest of the Travelers were forced upwards off their feet quickly and flew upwards, towards the top of the humongous tower.

Higher and higher the Travelers flew upwards, not seeing a soul as they did. Bobby's ears popped once, twice...three times before Emel called over and told them that they were almost at the top floor. The Travelers all cheered; they had waited for answers and the time to get them was here. Once the journey was completed, the Travelers were standing on a platform suspended high in the air. In the center of the platform was a large chair, a throne possibly. A man in a white robe like all the other men wore was sitting in this chair, surrounded by men and women, the women wearing garments identical to the one that Courtney had worn since Bobby had brought her back from the dead.

"Hello, Travelers," the man sitting in the chair said. He spoke in almost a whisper, yet the Travelers could hear him perfectly. "And hello, Emel, my daughter! Come and give your father a hug!" Emel ran and captured the man in a tight bear hug. "I've missed you," he said.

"And you, father." Emel said, smiling.

"How did the mission go? I didn't expect you to be back so soon." Emel let go of her father and took a few cautious steps backwards.

"Well, father, I eh...failed. Something horrible happened. Everything went perfectly; Pendragon and I stole the S.Bomb easily, and planted it on Ibara. Unfortunately, Saint Dane found us quicker than we thought, and right as the bomb was about to explode, he picked it up and...threw it into the flume." Bobby expected the man to explode in anger. Instead, Emel's father calmly nodded at the news.

"I see..." he said calmly, no hint of anger in his voice at all. "That explains why this young girl is here now." Emel's father motioned for someone to step forward. To everyone's surprise, Saangi stepped forward, clothed in a white nightgown like Courtney's.

"Bobby!" she said, and instantly ran forward to hug him. The two embraced for about a minute, until Emel's father cleared his throat and they broke apart.

"How is Saangi here?" shouted Spader from behind Bobby. "She died when the flume blew up!"

"So you haven't figured it out, then." Emel's father said. "Exem is a special territory. I'll tell you everything about it later, but for now, I'll tell you this: Exem is where the Travelers go after they die." With that, the man motioned behind him again, and the people stepped forward so that their faces could be seen clearly.

A hand suddenly clamped down on Bobby's shoulder. He whipped around instantly to see a face he hadn't seen in many, many years.

"Uncle Press?" he said in shock. The two instantly hugged.

"I told you we'd meet again, didn't I, Bobby?" He broke off the hug. "It's good to see you again, kid. I'm very proud of you for what you've done in the past as the Lead Traveler. And now, I'm leaving it up to you to destroy Saint Dane once again."

"I'll do it, Press." Bobby said, staring straight into his uncle's eyes. Press nodded in response, and clapped him on the back.

"Good to see you again, Bobby."

"And you," the two hugged once more as another shadow came up behind Bobby.

"Bobby," said a male voice. Bobby turned around to see Mark Dimond staring at him.

"Mark!" he said. Instantly the two best friends hugged, and began chatting.

"I'm sorry that I let Saint Dane take control of me all those years ago, Bobby. I put all of us in danger."

"It's okay, Mark." Bobby said. "It's not your fault."

For the next hour or so, Bobby chatted with all of the Travelers who had died to defeat the demon Traveler. Finally, Emel's father's whispery voice cut through all others.

"Sorry to break up the reunions," he said. "But it's time that I tell all of you something."

"And just what are you going to tell us?" Cid asked, as everyone gathered around his chair and sat down on the platform.

"I'm telling you about Exem," he said, and then paused. "And the origin of the Travelers."

* * *

A/N: Phew! I'm finished with another chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be easy to write...but then again I thought this one would be too. Heh. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter...Exem is a cool place, no? I'd been planning of having a new territory since I started writing Darkness, and now I finally got to do it! I promise you guys I'll update faster next time, maybe in the next few days if you're lucky. Thanks to Uchiha James, PotatoPuff, and Lady Pendragon for reviewing my sucky story! -leaves cookies and stuff- 


	10. Hiatus

Hey guys,

Sorry, I know this isn't the update that you're looking for but I think that I might put Pendragon: Memory on hiatus for a little while. Why, you ask? I have reasons. First of all, reviews have been declining. I only got two for the last chapter, and the more you guys review, the faster I'll update I guess...and I'd like to thank Emily for reviewing every chapter faithfully. -leaves her a plate of brownies- So, if you want Pendragon: Memory to go off hiatus, review or whatever or PM me saying that you do. I'm writing this story for you guys, so I expect some credit for taking time to write the chapters. So, I'll be updating my other stories more now (AKA Covengence, Message From The Dead, Kidnap...etc all those stories I haven't updated in forever.) So yeah. I'll be back in awhile with an update though. I need a bit more time to think about what's going to happen in the next chapter anyways...


	11. The Origin of the Travelers

A/N: Boy, it has been awhile, hasn't it? Hmmm well I finally came up with ideas for the chapter, so I decided to finally write it. Sorry bout the hiatus but…sequels SUCK. And I got like…no reviews. Thanks again, Emily. And this chapter is also dedicated to Emily, just cause she's cool like that, because we're taking over Canada together, and she is sick today while I am out of school cause of SNOW! Snow, white as snow……sorry…I need to stop the singing. Feel better, Em.

"The origin of the Travelers?" Bobby gasped.

"Yes, the origin of the Travelers," Emel's father said. "Do you think that they just appeared out of thin air or something?" Bobby blushed, and Emel's father began his story.

_"One hundred years ago, there lived a man…boy at the time, named Steven. Steven and his two best friends, Dane and Samuel. Samuel is me. Anyways, the three boys were at the train station, waiting for Steven's father to return from a business trip. Mr. Williams train was due any minute, and the three of us were standing close to the tracks when we noticed something. A door. Just a plain, wooden door, in the wall across from the tracks. Looking both ways for trains, the three of us darted across the track and through the door. People thought we were crazy, but we didn't care. Something about this door was intoxicating._

_The door, as you know, had no handle, and so we pushed it inwards. Inside we found a tunnel that appeared endless. Curious, Steven began to walk down this tunnel. _

_"What are you doing?" I called. He just smiled and motioned for us to follow him. Dane and I followed, and it seemed that we were walking for days until finally we found a turn in the seemingly straight tunnel. So we turned, and found the walls were made of crystal in this area of the tunnel. We continued to walk, until we came upon a massive room. In the center of the room was a gigantic platform. We stepped on that platform and it changed our lives. _

_Below the platform were ten different areas, each one different from the other. The first one we noticed was First Earth. We recognized it as our own time, and realized that we were in a different dimension. Then we saw Second Earth, your time. We saw that technology was advanced, and that the train station had changed, so we knew that we were seeing the same thing. Third Earth was amazing to see at our time. We then moved on to view the rest of the ten territories, and realized that the tunnel we had walked through lead to all these different places. _

_We visited each territory, and upon arrival the people spoke of a Prophecy set years ago, speaking of three saviors arriving at their gates. The people of the territories then brought forth someone they called a chosen. They were born with blue stars on their chests, or in the girls cases, back. There were ten of them, each of them ready to serve us in protecting the territories from danger that would come. These people had the ability to travel between these ten worlds. And we were their leaders. _

_Soon, we discovered that walking through these tunnels to meet would take too much time, especially in a time of crisis. So, we combined Veelox technology with Traveler powers, and created the flumes. _

_After a few months, Steven Dane and I had acquired a taste for one territory. Dane's was Ibara, mine was Cloral, and Steven spent a lot of time on Exem. Exem remained neutral, not quite a territory, but not a territory either. The Prophecy had stated that it would only become a territory if one territory fell at the hands of evil. But it said nothing about what the evil was, or if it would even come. So anyways, Dane was beginning to spend a lot more time on Ibara. He began to fall in love with a woman, named Leeana, and he wanted to become Ibara's Traveler, even though Ibara already had one. And even if he died, you must be of Ibaran blood to become the Traveler. So it would never work anyways. Since he couldn't become the Traveler, Dane became a Saint. _

_He soon became engaged to Leeana, and the closer he came to being half Ibaran, the more anxious he got to become a Traveler. But Ibara's Traveler at the time, Kra, said that even if Dane married Leeana he would never be Ibaran, and therefore never the Traveler. A rivalry formed between Kra and Dane, and to Dane's misery, Leeana became deadly sick. Luckily, her disease was able to be cured with Second Earth technology. Unfortunately, Kra and Dane were fighting more and more. _

_Then, the worst happened. Dane had been talking to me about how things were going so bad with Kra, he wanted to kill him. I personally didn't think that things were so horrible, but apparently he did, because he was serious. On the night before Leeana was to be given the surgery to be cured, Kra arrived on Second Earth. From what I've heard, Dane had nodded off to sleep, and when he awoke, Kra was there, with a knife to Leeana's throat. Both of them were aware that the other one wanted to kill the other, by the way._

_"Go ahead, try to kill me right now, Dane," he said. "But if you do, I'll kill your little girlfriend."_

_"Don't you touch her!" Dane yelled. Dane then unsheathed a knife, gripping it until his knuckles turned white. A silence ensued for an unknown amount of time, until finally Kra removed the knife from Leeana's neck and attacked Dane. In response, Dane lifted up his blade and blocked the attack. He pushed Kra backwards, ignoring Leeana's screams for them to stop. _

_Nurses barged into the room upon the screams, and Dane quickly killed them with other knives stored in his belt. _

_"Dane! Stop it!" cried Leeana. _

_"I cannot, Leeana!" he grunted. "I must kill this man!" With that, he stabbed Kra in the heart, and a smile formed on Kra's face._

_"Well then Dane, say goodbye to your little girlfriend as well." Kra spun around, blood spilling from his chest, and stabbed Leeana in the heart with Dane's knife. Leeana screamed, and closed her eyes forever._

_"YOU BASTARD!" Dane roared. He pulled out another knife, and swiped it across Kra's chest multiple times._

_"Just because you killed me doesn't mean that you'll be the Traveler, Dane." Kra said with a smile. "An Ibaran successor of the next generation will take my place." And with that, Kra died, and an idea formed in Dane's head. He had used his Traveler powers before to change the craggy rock tunnels into crystal, so why couldn't he transform? So then he transformed into Kra, and that's how he became a shape shifter. But soon, the Ibaran people discovered and Dane was placed in prison. Fed up with everything, Dane decided to turn against Halla. Halla had given him nothing but grief, so he decided to give it nothing but grief in return. It was a shame too…Dane could have been very helpful."_

"So that's the origin of the Travelers then?" asked Bobby.

"Yes," Samuel replied. "Eventually, Dane killed Steven, and now he is after me. The ruler of Exem is the ruler of the Travelers."

"So making Exem a true territory without having to die was his true intention the entire time then…" Emel said.

"Yes," said a new voice, a very familiar voice. "That was my intention all along…"

A/N: Ahhhhh that was the worst chapter I've ever written. Absolutely horrid. Please, tell me everything that was wrong with it and yeah. If you ever want me to update again, REVIEW. Thanks to Lady Pendragon for always reviewing, cause she's that cool. -leaves brownies for her- See ya.


End file.
